


The Marshal

by CountryGirlSue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryGirlSue/pseuds/CountryGirlSue
Summary: Sierra Lucis Caelum has had her eyes on the Marshal for years, dreaming of the type of erotic sexual experience only an older man can provide. So she comes up with a plan to get Cor the Immortal to come to her apartment.





	

There was a knock on the door and Sierra caught her breath with anticipation. Since she moved from the Citadel she hadn't seen Cor in awhile. She ran to the door but peeked out the window before she answered it. Sure enough, she recognized the black Regalia sitting out front. "Hey, Sierra, "he said as he saw her. "Are you alright?"

Sierra felt herself warm at his concern. He always cared about her and Noctis so much. Even though he was one of her dad's best friends, he had been so close to her and the prince and had become like a uncle to them. He was the person she called when she need help and the person who never let her down. "Yeah, I'm fine Cor, just worried, "she said smiling up at him.

He had always been there to answer questions and to teach her how to fight and protect herself. Now she was hoping he would be able to show her even more interesting things. Over the last few years, she has blossomed into a woman and she wanted him to show her the kinds of things only an experienced guy could know.

She had been with guys from school but most the sex ended almost before it began. She knew there was more to it and she was hoping Cor would be the perfect person to teach her. The main problem was her dad was his best friend and he was Marshal of the Crownsguard

"Well what's wrong, "he asked after a moment. "Oh Cor, I just don't know, "she answered, hoping that she sounded sincere. "Why don't you just take a look, "she finished as she opened her bedroom door wider and he walked in. Sierra couldn't help watching him as he walked inside. He was wearing his all black Crownsguard uniform, prefectly tailored for him, she smiled to herself.

"So, the leak?" he said turning around once he was completely in her room. "Oh, it's my bathroom shower, I'll show you, "she said smiling hoping he was watching her ass in her favorite short shorts. She looked up at him with an embarrassed grin, "It's kind of funny really, I thought once I turned twenty, I would be ready to be on my own, but it looks like this princess still needs a little help, "she said giving him her sweetest smile.

"You know I can never say, 'no' to you, Sierra." "Can I hold you to that Cor?" she asked her mind going to much more interesting scenarios. He followed her into her bathroom. The bathroom floor was covered with water which she had thoughtfully thrown all over before she called him. "Here it is, "she said motioning to the shower. "When I turned it on, it blasted all over everything." So, I had to shut down the water, but now that you're here, "she reached down and turned the knob, just as he turned and started to shout "No!!!"

She squealed as the cold water cover her from head to toe and Cor quickly leaned down to shut the water off again. By the time he had it stopped the two of them were soaked. He stood back up and was looking over her a stunned expression on his face. Sierra was wearing a thin tank top with no bra. She knew the shirt must be clinging to her body, revealing more than it hid.

"Oh shit , Cor, I am so sorry, "she lied as she noticed the thin fabric clinging to his muscular frame. She was entranced as she looked at his strong, hard body and could she the bulge of every muscle. As she looked him over, she noticed another bulge, this one at the crotch of his pants. "I'll help dry you off, "she offered. She ran the towel a bit lower and her hands slowed as she felt his hard cock through his pants. "Sierra, I think you should stop that, "he said as he took a breath.

She looked up at him and slid her hands up his chest. "Here let's let get this wet shirt off, "she said as she pulled it over his head, and placing it on her vanity. She looked back over at him, and smiled. Her hands reached down unbuttoned his pants, running her hand over his hard cock, he stood there completely frozen. She looked up at him, brushing her breast lightly against his chest and their eyes locked. He was serious and intense, and part of her was intimidated while the other part was aroused.

"Your shower wasn't broken, was it Sierra?" he asked simply, taking on a serious tone. She looked up at him, and shook her head slowy, her hand still on his cock. "Not until I broke it, Marshal, "she answered as she continued rubbing him through his pants. He place his strong hands on her waist and slid them down slowly her hips and down over her round ass. Everywhere he touched sent a fire though her and Sierra just stood there looking up at him. "So what do you really want, Sierra?" he asked as he lightly brushed her nipples. "I want you Cor, "she said simply, "to do whatever you want to me." "Oh really?" he asked.

Her breath caught as his hands explored her body. Cor's hand cupped her breast and sent sensations running through her. "Why?" Cor asked as his thumb played along her nipples. "Wouldn't it be better to have a boy your age?" Sierra gasped as he sent electricity through her. "I'm tired of boys my age, "she groaned as he continued rub his thumb along her breasts. "I want to know what sex with a real man is like, not with a boy." He closed his eyes as her hand continued to stroke his cock through his pants. When he opened his icy blue eyes again he looked right at her. "Then, I think you are going to have to take this off, "he said as his slid under her thin tank top, pulling it over her head revealing her round breasts.

He leaned down and put his mouth against her nipple and when he flicked his tongue against her hard nipple, she gasp from the sensation it created. He nipped softly on the sensitive flesh and the sucked hard on her erect nipple, causing ripples of excitement to travel down to her toes. His other hand traveled down to small jeans and undid the button and zipper in one quick movement. Sierra gasped with surprise as her shorts quickly landed on the floor, leaving her only in her G-string.

"Beautiful, "he said, as he looked at her nearly naked body. "You are absolutely beautiful." Sierra flushed under the heat of his gaze, enjoying how his hands felt on her body. When his hands moved lower ,she took a deep breath as his fingers lingered in between her thighs. Cor's fingers against her most sensitive area made her gasp and she felt herself getting wet. "One more thing, "he said as he pulled at the small strings of her panties, tugging them down to the floor. "That's a good girl, "he said as his hands reached for her again. This time his fingers ran along her pussy and rubbed gently against her clit. "Now move your legs apart."

She hesitated for a moment and then spread her feet apart, leaving her pussy open and available for him. Sierra gasped as his thumb found her clit, teasing her, Cor's finger were demanding and Sierra moaned out his name. "Come here, "he said as he took her hand. Sierra followed Cor over to her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her down onto his lap so that her back was to him. Even through his pants she felt his hard cock pressing against her ass while his strong arms held her in place. Her legs were in between his and she wonder what he was going to do next.

Slowly his fingers made small circles around her swollen clit. The effect was maddening driving her crazy and arousing her more than she thought possible. "Your pussy is soaked, "Cor said as ran up and down along both sides of her clit. She moaned in response as electricity ran down to her toes. "Are you sure this what you want, Sierra, Cor asked as he slid his thumb over her clit. "You want me to just take you, however I want?" "Yes, please, Cor, yes, she begged, her body desperate with desire.

His fingers continued to tease her clit, increasing his assault on her swollen bud. He slid one finger inside her and she gasped as his large finger invaded her tight pussy. "You are so tight, Sierra, "Cor whispered into her ear as he slid his finger in and out of her. "I am going to enjoy fucking your tight little pussy, "he promised as he nipped her earlobe gently. He slipped another finger inside of her causing her to moan his name again. She moved her hips, pushing her pussy toward his capable fingers. Each time she lifted her hips, she felt his cock grinding against her ass. He kept touching and teasing her, slowing down each time she got close to coming and then staring back up again.

Finally, she felt the climax start to build and this time his fingers didn't slow. Instead he increased his rhythm, one hand playing with her clit while the fingers on his other hand pushed deep inside her. Sierra put her hands on his thighs to steady herself as her body began to tremble. Her pussy contracted hard against his fingers, as the orgasm swelled and began to overwhelm her body. She moaned and screamed as the pleasure tore through her body while his fingers continue to tease her little bud, squeezing and tormenting her until she thought she couldn't take anymore.

"Your sweet pussy feels so good, "he said as his fingers ran along the length of her. "But I think you need to show me what you can do with your mouth." "Get on your knees in front of me, "he ordered and she obediently spun around and positioned herself between his thighs. He took off his boots and stood up in front of her so that her was level with the large bulge in his pants. "Now be a good little girl, "Cor said as he looked down at her and smiled gently, "and take out my cock.

Sierra hands ran up his legs, feeling how strong and powerful they were. She undid the button first and then started to slide open the zipper, feeling his hard cock through the thin fabric of his pants. When she pushed down the pants and boxers, his cock rose thick and long in front of her. Cor stepped out the pants and sat down, placing his legs on either side of her. "Good girl, "he said as she stood there staring at the large, erect cock in front of her. "Do you want to suck it?" "Yes Marshal, "Sierra answered as she move toward him. She brought her hands toward his cock but before she could touch his thick member he took her hands in his.

"No, no, sweetheart, "he said, as he moved her hands to rest on top of his muscular thighs, "I want to see you what you can do with just your mouth." Sierra's eyes went wide. Slowly she leaned down and licked the head of his thick shaft gently. "That's a good princess, "he moaned. She was excited that she was pleasing him and let her tongue play along the length of his large cock, licking from it's base to the tip and back again. When she reached the top a second time, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and heard him groan with pleasure as she sucked him deep inside her mouth.

She slowly pulled herself off him, letting her tongue play against his cock. Sierra was sucking on his member as hard as she could, taking him deeper than ever before. "Oh, yeah, "he moaned as she pulled him deep into her throat. "Oh my gods, I can't believe what the little princess can do, "he groaned. Cor slipped his hand between her legs and found her clit. The next time Sierra sucked him deep, he squeezed her little bud and she came undone. The orgasm washed over her body and she groaned hard on his cock as she came, wishing desperately he was inside her.

He stopped her then and made her stand up, her legs wobbly from her orgasm. "You are so wet, "he said as his fingers ran along her thighs feeling the liquid dripping from her cunt. "You are so ready to be fucked." "Please, Marshal, she begged softly, "Please fuck me." Cor turned her and gently eased he down on to her bed, spreading her legs in front of him. "Good girl, "he said as he climbed on top of the bed to sit in between her legs. "That's the way I want you, "he said as his hand reached out and stroked her wet slit.

Sierra moaned at his touch and lifted her hips towards his expert fingers. Cor leaned forward and let the tip of his cock slide along her pussy lips. Gently he pressed inside her as her pussy stretched to accommodate his thick cock. Sierra moaned as he slowly pushed inside of her, her body on fire as he split her in two, stretching her tight pussy. By the time his balls touched her ass, her pussy was so stuffed with his over sized cock. He slowly pulled back out and she groaned with her need. Cor began a slow rhythm, his cock moving in and out, driving her crazy with each slow thrust.

Everytime he plunged inside her, he went deeper and each time she was overwhelmed with how full her pussy felt. He plunged in and out, his rhythm increasing, getting harder and faster and soon Sierra was more aroused the she would have thought possible. The longer Cor pounded into her, the more aroused and excited she became, unsure how much more she could take. "My gods Sierra, "he said as he plunged deep inside her, "I love the way your tight pussy feels wrapped around my cock." Sierra just moaned in reply and lifted her hips to him.

She felt her body began to quiver as another orgasm began. Her body was on fire and her pussy clamped down hard around his cock. Almost in response, she felt him swell even more. Cor kept plunging deep inside her and her orgasm hit like a train, knocking the breath out of her with its intensity. His breathing became ragged and with a final thrust, he came inside of her, his cock pulsing as they both found their release together. He rolled off of her and onto his back, lying next to her on the bed, breathing heavily.

"That was incredible, Sierra, "Cor said as he caught his breath. Sierra rolled onto her side and propped herself onto her elbow looking him directly in the eye. "Was it?" she asked with a smile."Yes, "he said as he looked over at her. "Yes it was." She looked him up and down as she lay next to him, holding his softening cock and gently tugging on it. "Because, I think I could have done better, "she said with an impish grin. He smiled at her, "Is that so?" "Yes, "she answered. "And we can do this as much as you want." "But first, "she said sheepishly, "we really need to fix the shower."


End file.
